Madeline and the Show-off
'''Madeline and the Show-off '''is a Season 3 episode. Summary Yvette shows off and hurts Madeline's feelings by laughing rudely and smugly saying, "Oh, Madeline, not you. Short girls do not model. Ever." Madeline responds with "That is the most laughable thing I have ever heard!" She tries to mask her sadness with anger, but sad tears eventually force Madeline to excuse herself from the table because of Yvette's rude comment. Plot While going out for a walk one day, Madeline attempts to showcase her cartwheeling abilities. The other Girls, somewhat tired of her spontaneousness, ignore her. Madeline tries again and accidentally collides with a woman walking her dog. The Girls laugh at her, saying she deserves it for showing off. Madeline accepts the outcome and learns from the experience. Later the Girls are undertaking enrichment activities in the backyard, experimenting with all types of artistic skillsets. Nicole is trying to teach Genevieve to sing, which Danielle is skeptical of being possible. Ms. Clavel then announces that Lord Cucuface has arranged for the Girls to have tea with Madame Zaftique, a Parisian socialite who incubates French artists into notoriety. The Girls have tea with Madame Zaftique and find her standards to be very difficult to match. They make numerous mistakes at the tea party. Two writers then arrive at the party, James Joyce and Earnest Hammenreich. The writers sit down and begin writing and Yvette believes they're writing about them, but Madeline is skeptical. Zaftique demands the girls be silent so the writers can write in peace. However, Chloe accidentally lets out a belch. The writers feel insulted and leave. Zaftique becomes angry with Chloe and while Madeline is trying to defend her, she spills her tea all over the floor. Luckily Zaftique is distracted by another artist who has come to visit, Monsieur Peakaboo. Peakaboo is in a slump as he has become tired of painting only with the color blue. Madeline encourages him to find his inspiration, which he does when he sees Yvette eating. Yvette is very happy to be a model for a new painting to be done by Peakaboo. She brags about it over breakfast, annoying the other girls. Madeline tries to tell her that Peakaboo could have picked any of them, to which Yvette insults Madeline, saying short girls do not model. In a rare moment of sensitivity, this jab about her size hurts Madeline and she excuses herself from breakfast. Madeline cries in frustration in the bedroom as Ms. Clavel comes to comfort her. She assures Madeline that she is just as good as Yvette. Yvette begins to brag during enrichment time, constantly brushing her hair in front of the mirror. The other girls become even more annoyed. Nicole then calls them outside to demonstrate the progress made in teaching Genevieve to sing. Genevieve sings Frere Jacques and wiggle her ears in tune. The Girls are impressed, but feel insecure when Nicole says it took a month to learn. They all begin bragging about their accomplishments, unintentionally mirroring Yvette. Nicole becomes disheartened and leaves with Genevieve. Madeline chastises the other Girls for their behavior, but they don't listen. Later Yvette is handing out an art news article about herself to the other girls. Pepito observes this and suggests to the Girls that they pull a prank on Yvette to teach her to stop being a showoff. Madeline objects to the prank, but the other Girls are in support. The next morning the Girls, Pepito (and a convinced Madeline) dunk Yvette's hairbrush in red paint. Yvette accidentally paints her hair red, but Monsieur Peakaboo loves the change, making Yvette feel even more accredited. With the prank a failure, the girls are annoyed. Ms. Clavel determines they were behind it and scolds them for their vindictiveness. She states it's not their place to put Yvette down for acting better than them. She says that they are all as good as each other. Madeline agrees. Later Yvette invites the Girls to the premier of her painting. The Girls and Pepito oblige, deciding to let Yvette have her moment of fame. The museum is full of Paris' elite art enthusiasts and Yvette is very excited to see the finished painting. However, when it's unveiled the picture is very strange and obscure. Yvette is horrified, believing Peakaboo sees her as ugly. However, Peakaboo explains that he sees beauty in everyone. He particularly found Yvette's facial angles to be very unique. Although off-put at first, Yvette accepts the painting. She apologizes to the other Girls for showing off. Madeline accepts her apology and the Girls have a good laugh over the painting. Suddenly Ms. Clavel informs the Girls and Pepito that they must go to the Hospital as Nicole is there. Everyone rushes over to the Hospital, concerned for Nicole's well being. However, is merely showcasing Genevieve's new singing abilities to sick children. Everyone enjoys the show, and Dr. Cohn credits Nicole for making the sick children feel better. The other Girls volunteer to showcase all of their artistic skills at the hospital. Later as the Girls are settling down for bed, Yvette takes down her mirror and slides it under her bed. She takes one final bow as the Girls laugh. Song Nobody's Better Than Me Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes